Lying is the most fun Heather can have without taking her clothes off
by I'll Cover Angel and Collins
Summary: Alejandro loves Heather and Heather loves him too, just not enough to be faithful. Now Heather is paying the ultimate price.


**Disclaimer: Nada. **

_A/N: Lyrics are typed like this._

* * *

Alejandro hated this. He hated how Heather thought he was a complete idiot. This had been the 3rd night in a row she left him alone at his house. Heather should have been lucky, her parents hated their relationship so to be together he begged his father to let her live with them and he finally agreed to let her stay with them and then she does this! She was cheating on him and he knew it, he knew who she was cheating on him with and where she was. He read all the texts between the two of them.

_Is it still me that makes you sweat?__  
__Am I who you think about in bed?__  
__When the lights are dim and your hands are shaking as you're sliding off your dress?_

Justin.

That was the guy she was sleeping around with. Alejandro couldn't stand him. He thought he was some antagonist but he wasn't. All he was in a wannabee loser who only ever accomplished anything in season 2. Alejandro accomplished way more than Justin ever could. So, why was his precious Heather sleeping with Justin? What pissed him off the most is that Heather really thought he was stupid enough to believe that she was hanging out with her sister. Justin may look girly but there was no way he could pass off as Heather's sister. Alejandro took deep breaths trying to control his anger. Tonight was the night he was going to throw Heather out. He was done with her.

_Then think of what you did__  
__and how I hope to God he was worth it.__  
__When the lights are dim and your heart is racing as your fingers touch his skin._

Finally Heather walked into the house shortly after midnight. Alejandro was sitting on the couch with his arms crossed. He had been waiting for Heather since she left around 7pm. Heather just walked passed him and went into the kitchen acting like nothing even happened.

"I'm getting a soda!" Heather yelled to him. "Do you want one?"

"No!" Alejandro yelled to her. "Heather, can you come in here for a minute?"

Alejandro heard Heather crack the can open on her soda and walk into the living room.

"Yeah?" Heather asked him. "What's up?"

"Heather, I know where you were." Alejandro told her. "Why would you cheat on me?"

"What are you talking about?" Heather asked him. "I would never do that to you. I love you."

"I saw the texts." Alejandro told her.

"You went through my phone?!" Heather asked him. "Don't you trust me?"

"Not anymore." Alejandro told her. "I think you should leave."  
_  
I've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fuck__  
__Than any boy you'll ever meet, sweetie you had me._

"Are you breaking up with me?" Heather asked him.

"Si." Alejandro told her. "I want you to go before I get angry with you."

"I didn't cheat on you." Heather told him. "I honestly don't know why you would break up with me!"

"You cheated, Just admit it!" Alejandro yelled at her.

"Fine." Heather admitted. "I did cheat on you."

"Why?" Alejandro asked her.

"Because it was fun." Heather told him. "Look, it's after midnight. If you want me to go I will, but I don't have keys to my parents house and everyone is going to be sleeping..."

"I'll sleep on the couch." Alejandro sighed. "You can take the bed."

_Girl I was it, look past the sweat, a better love deserving of__  
__Exchanging body heat in the passenger seat?__  
__No, no, no, you know it will always just be me._

"Thanks Alejandro." Heather smiled at him. "I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

"We'll talk about it in the morning." Alejandro turned the TV and light off in the living room and went to sleep as Heather went to his room and took the bed.

_Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster__  
__So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,__  
__Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?__  
__So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,__  
__Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?_

* * *

Alejandro had been up since 7am waiting for Heather in the kitchen. He told his brother Jose what happened and he wasn't happy with her either. So, when Heather walked into the kitchen that morning she was surprised that they were waiting for her. She was pretending the whole thing never even happened.

"Hey guys." Heather opened the fridge and got the milk for her cereal. "I was thinking today maybe we could go to the amusement park! They have this amazing roller coaster and I've been dying to go on it."

"Maybe Justin could take you." Jose smirked at her and Heather frowned.

"He told you?" Heather looked at them both. "Look, Alejandro I'm sorry I did it! I was bored with my life and I thought that maybe seeing someone else would bring a kick into my life."

_So I guess we're back to us, oh cameraman, swing the focus__  
__In case I lost my train of thought, where was it that we last left off?__  
__(Let's pick up, pick up)_

"Heather, I want to break up." Alejandro sighed. "I just can't trust you anymore."

"Look at all the times you cheated when we were on the show!" Heather yelled at him. "You caused me so much grief! You obviously didn't care about my feelings then."

"Heather we were playing a game." Alejandro reminded her. "I wasn't even dating you when that happened. Even if you kissed Justin during the game as a strategic move I would have understood, but this is just wrong! I'd like for you to pack up your things and Jose can take you back to your house."

"Fine." Heather glared at Alejandro and stormed upstairs to get her belongings before she left the house and Jose gave her a ride home. This was the last time Alejandro had seen Heather and that's the way he wanted it. He loved her and she cheated on him and he wasn't sure he could ever forgive her for that. The worst part is, she tried to deny it the whole time, even after she got caught.

* * *

Heather had been living in her parent's house now for almost 2 months. She hadn't seen Alejandro or Justin since the day he kicked her out. Thankfully her parents disliked Alejandro enough to allow her to come back home and stay with them.

Heather found herself throwing up every morning for the past 2 weeks. She figured it was just because she was still upset about Alejandro. Heather had finally missed her period and decided it was time to see if what she dreaded was actually happening.

_Oh now I do recall, we were just getting to the part__  
__Where the shock sets in, and the stomach acid finds a new way to make you get sick._

Positive.

Heather was pregnant and confused. How could she be pregnant when she was only 17 years old? The worst part is, she didn't even know who the father was. She cried for a long hour in the bathroom and then she decided she would call Justin.

"Hello?" Justin answered his phone.

"Hey, It's me." Heather told him. "Listen, do you think you could come over?"

"No, I'm in the middle of doing a photo shoot." Justin told her. "Is it important?"

"I'm pregnant." Heather cried to him on the phone. "Can you please come over?"

"Heather, I'm sorry but I just can't." Justin told her. "I'm at a really high point of my life right now and a baby just isn't in my cards right now. I hope you can understand."  
_  
I hope you didn't expect that you'd get all of the attention.__  
__Now let's not get selfish__  
__Did you really think I'd let you kill this chorus?_

Justin hung up on Heather and she just stared at her phone. She didn't know what to do. She was pretty sure it was Justin's but at this point she wasn't even sure. She never should have cheated, he didn't care about her. Heather found herself dialing Alejandro's number.

"Yes, Heather?" Alejandro answered his phone.

"Hey. I need to talk to you." Heather cried to him. "I'm pregnant."

"Is it mine?" Alejandro asked him.

"I don't know." Heather told him. "I called Justin and he doesn't want it."

"Heather, I can't be there for you." Alejandro told her. "You cheated on me."

"It could be yours." Heather told him. "We don't know. What if I get a DNA test done and find out?"

"Heather, I'd rather not." Alejandro told her. "If it's not then that would just upset me more."

"Can't we just pretend this never happened?" Heather cried. "Does it even matter who's baby it is? You love me and I still love you."

"Goodbye Heather." Alejandro sighed and hung up the phone.

_I've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fuck__  
__Than any boy you'll ever meet, sweetie you had me__  
__Girl I was it, look past the sweat, a better love deserving of__  
__Exchanging body heat in the passenger seat?__  
__No, no, no, you know it will always just be me_

* * *

**So, this has always been one of my favorite songs. I didn't use the whole thing. It was by Panic at the Disco and it's called "Lying is the most fun a girl can have without taking off her clothes." I really love this song. It's kinda depressing but I love the voices when they sing. So yeah, it's basically about cheating and then regretting it. **


End file.
